Mi llegada a bajoterra
by Natalia shane
Summary: bueno esta es mi primer fic espero que les guste


**Este es mi primer fic así k no sé cuántos capítulos bueno nos leemos abajo **

**A esto pasa unas semanas antes de que llegara Eli a bajoterra**

**MI LLEGADA**

Estaba en la superficie en la escuela como siempre ¡ABURRIDA! (**hasta me dormía XD) **esperando la campana k anunciaba la salida hasta k sonó todos salimos corriendo yo siempre me iba sola tengo amigos pero me gusta irme sola, yo a veces era muy tímida y a veces ruda, pero se nota más mi rudeza, (**pero cuando me enojo digo malas palabras** **solo digo k soy un poco igual a la escritora KarencitaFrost360 hasta levanto el dedo del medio JEJEJE) **antes vivía con mi tía y mi primo Eli, pero me escape y ahora vivo sola en mi antigua porque mis padres desaparecieron hace 3 años y tengo un don nadie lo sabe cada vez k me enojo o me pongo furiosa mi cabello cambia: soy rubia con mechas de colores, cuando me enojo se pone negro con mechas de color rojo, cuando era pequeña antes de k mis padres desaparecieran mi mamá me decía sobre un mundo bajo nuestros pies yo no le creía pensaba en eso pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

- ¡Elsa!- grito un amigo mío tenia pelo castaño, ojos de color verde fuerte, tenía una playera de color blanco con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis de color negros su nombre era…

- Eddy ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar con Lucy?- Lucy es de pelo negro de ojos color verdes manzana, es la más presumida de toda la escuela siempre me molestaba y me decía "niña huérfana" o "niña de padres fantasmas"

- Elsa vives lejos y quise acompañarte- me dijo Eddy y no sé porque se puso nervioso y namas asentí y caminamos a mi casa

-Elsa puedo decirte algo- yo na más asentí- yo me enamore de ti cuando te conocí y solo quiero decirte que te amo- yo me sorprendí- es una broma de Lucy porque no me gusta para nada- no- yo me quede con la boca abierta -Elsa cuando te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti. Yo te amo y esto no es una broma de Lucy- Eddy yo… lo siento pero después de la desaparición de mis padres perdí el amor y nunca lo volví a tener lo siento pe…- iba a seguir pero Eddy me interrumpió- fui un tonto- susurro- ¡FUI UN TONTO DE TENERTE COMO AMIGA, LUCY TENIA RAZON ERES MUY TONTA PORQUE NO DESAPARICISTES JUNTO TUS PADRES!- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me empezaron a salir lagrimas Eddy se impactó por lo que dijo- Elsa yo lo siento no quise decirte eso so…- no lo deje terminar porque le di una cachetada y le dije- ¡Y PORQUE QUISISTES SER MI AMIGO SI LUCY TE DIJO QUE ERA MALA INFLUENZA, PORQUE QUISISTES SER MI AMIGO!- grite furiosa y cuando termine de decir eso mi cabello se puso castaño con mechas de color rojo Eddy se asombró por mi cambio de cabello y me dijo- Elsa tu cabello ¿Qué le paso?- yo solo vi mi cabello que no era rubio y salí corriendo Eddy me seguía y me gritaba- ¡ELSA VUELVE!- yo no lo escuchaba solo corría pero no me fije y caí en una alcantarilla Eddy vio mi caída y me grito- ¡ELSA ¿ESTAS BIEN?!- él se preocupó por no escuchar nada de mi pero…- ¡SI ESTOY BIEN!- eso lo animo- ESPERA VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN PARA QUE TE SAQUE DE AHÍ OKEY- OKEY- namas escuche como corría, vi que no era una alcantarilla común y corriente, no era sucio, ni olía calcetines podridos, sino era de piso sólido y estaba limpio, fui a observar el lugar luego choque con algo y me caí me levante para ver con que choque, era una puerta con un botón con una estrella y como a veces soy un poco curiosa así que presione el botón, la puerta se abrió revelando una silla, me fui acercando a la silla.

¿Qué será esto?- me dije así misma me senté en la silla y vi un botón y lo presione pero nada.

Creo que esta ro… ¡aaaaahhhhhh!- salí volando para abajo- ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- en ese momento mi pelo se volvió rubio cuando llegue al suelo me impresione un mundo bajo nuestros pies, cuando lo vi un recuerdo de mi madre vino a mi mente.

"**FLASH BACK**"

Una mujer de como unos 25 años de cabello rubio un poco flaca de ojos azul cielo tenía una playera de color marrón y azul y un short de color gris

Hija mía- ya te conté sobre un mundo bajo nuestros pies- dijo mi mamá

No mamá, y ¿Qué hay en ese mundo?- le dije y me conto como era ese mundo.

Ese mundo es muy diferente al nuestro, ahí en vez de automóviles usan meca-bestias, usan babosas para defenderse, en vez de arbole son hongos, hay una silla donde te puedes ir ese mundo, tienen a un protectores muy famoso y los que viven en ese mundo no saben lo que está encima de ellos, ese mundo se llama "BAJOTERRA".- Cuando ella termino de contarme la historia me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó y fue hasta la puerta pero antes de que se saliera le pregunte.

Mama ¿Quién es ese protector que me dices?- ella nomás me dijo- te lo digo mañana buenas noches.

"**FIN DEL FLASH PACK"**

Una lagrima rozo mi mejilla pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chillido de una criaturita linda pero rara porque nunca he visto una criaturita así era de color azul marino y azul aqua (**es la babosa aquabeek**) era una babosa de la historia de mi mama.

Hola lindura- le dije mientras la tomaba en mis manos y de un solo salto se puso en mi hombro y le dije- te llamare Aqua, te gusta- ella solo dio un chillido de afirmación luego me señalo a un lugar- quieres que valla a allá- Aqua asistió.

Fui a ese lugar que me señalo Aqua cuando llegue vi que era un refugio y en la puerta tenía una letra "S" y no sé porque pero decía "Shane"

"Por qué esta el apellido mío y de mi primo Eli"- Pensé el refugio estaba un "poco" sucio así cuando llegue a un cuadro de una foto de mi tío Will Shane y mi primo Eli de pequeño y alado de esa foto había otra foto pero en un cuadro más pequeño estaba una señora rubia de ojos azul cielo cargando a una bebe de unos 10 meses de nacida rubia de ojos color café (** la foto de la bebe fue tomada cuando Eli también tenía 10 meses de nacido**) cuando vi la foto de mi tío con mi primo sonreí, pero cuando vi la foto de mi mama cargándome me puse triste, deje de ver las fotos y fui a ver el refugio y encontré algo brillante fui a ver que era y era oro lo tome todo luego Aqua me señalo una puerta cuando la abrí había 2 mantas fui a quitar una manta y era un lobo de metal de color morado con negro (**como la de Eli solo que de otro color) **me subí, Aqua me ayudo a encenderla Salí en la meca, luego Aqua me señalo un lugar y le dije.

Quieres que valla allá- ella solo asistió entonces fui a ese lugar, vi que era enorme, no sabía que era, luego vi a un policía me le acerque y le dije

Oficial ¿Qué es este lugar?- el oficial solo volteo confundido- este lugar mi querida niña es la caverna centro comercial que no has escuchado de este lugar- yo solo le dije- es que en mi… "caverna" nunca escuchamos ese nombre jejeje y sabes donde hay una tienda de ropa aquí- el oficial me respondí- Millar Milford está aquí para informarte que hay una tienda de ropa arriba a la izquierda- le agradecí fui a la tienda cuando entre había ropa para lanzadores, cintos para babosa, lanzadoras, mochilas para guardar a tus babosas, etc. Compre la ropa, la lanzadora, el cinto y la mochila, Salí de la tienda y fui a un baño a cambiarme

Antes tenía una playera verde con copo de nieve en una esquina de la playera, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de color café claro con tacón de plataforma, ahora mi ropa es: una playera de color negro con líneas de color morado, rojo y blanco, un cinto para babosas cruzando mi pecho (como el de Eli) un pantalón color gris con rodilleras en mi cadera tenía una mochila de color azul cielo y en mi pierna izquierda tengo un cinto para mi lanzadora, mi lanzadora era de color negro y morado en mi cabello me hice una trenza y los zapatos me los deje los café claro con tacón de plataforma Salí del centro comercial, estuve pensando en eso, hasta que en mi cabeza cruzo algo…

¡DONDE ME VOY A QUEDAR!- grite preocupada estuve viendo todo y no recordaba donde dormiría estuve pensando en eso hasta que choque con algo… o con alguien.

O lo siento no te vi- dije bajando la cabeza apenada- no descuida, fue mi culpa yo fui la que no te…- levante mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con unas ojos de color miel y cabello negro, tenía una playera negra con detalles rojo s y pantalones negros (**era el uniforme de black**)encima de una meca-puma nos quedamos mirando, pero ambos desviamos la mirada sonrojados- me lla-mo el-s-a y tu ¿Cómo te lla-ma-s?- le pregunte nerviosa y me respondió- Pablo y … lindo nombre- yo namas me sonroje y él me dijo-

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera sola?- yo solo le dije- busco un lugar donde quedarme- él me dijo -por qué no te quedas conmigo iba para mi casa si quieres- yo solo asentí y fuimos a su casa, cuando llegamos a su casa me sorprendí…

**Bueno que les pareció bueno, malo, horrible.**

**A quiero hacer una pregunta para Pili, Karem y a Akyra si ¿quieren salir en mi siguiente capítulo?**

**Y le quiero agradecer a Dani que me apoyo mucho **

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO **

**ELSA CAMBIO, FUERA**


End file.
